


Bleach Self-Insert Samples

by AloiseCrystillina_VFM38



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dimension Travel, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloiseCrystillina_VFM38/pseuds/AloiseCrystillina_VFM38
Summary: One day, I’m gonna make a self-insert Bleach fic, but today is not that day... ANYWAY—Three friends are unexpectedly transported into the world of Bleach and well, there’s two big problems immediately:1) They’ve been separated. One’s an Arrancar, one’s a Shinigami, and one’s a Quincy. [ Mainly... ]2) They’ve either forgotten, never finished, or only read fanfics of BleachTheir chances of surviving this chaos and returning home: Welp, see ya!SAMPLES ONLY • NOT REALLY IN ORDER
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Original Female Character(s), Kurosaki Ichigo & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Something’s Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve obsessed over this for a while but my mind got sidetracked by other fandoms so I’m just putting the samples I’ve written for my bff here if y’all wanna see
> 
> They haven’t been edited so be warned
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

Grimmjow rested his chin on his hand as he tuned out Szayel. He was currently in a meeting with the others and they were talking about the status of Seireitei after their surprise attack two days ago. It was boring him to death. 

His mind wandered off, choosing to replay what had happened on that day. He had been slashing down shinigami left and right, none of them being nearly as strong as Kurosaki was. 

He had been getting bored and was about to look for the Substitute Shinigami himself when a sudden burst of reiatsu made his instincts scream at him to run. Run away from the clearly stronger individual. 

But he couldn’t. Not when he had recognised that reiatsu. It was of his new fracción, Hannah, she said was her name. 

She was a real puzzle. A puzzle not even Aizen could solve. She had just shown up two weeks ago and had been steadily causing trouble for the rest of the Espada. Not him though. Never him. It was like she was protecting him. Trying to make things easier for him. 

He had felt insulted, at first. It had seemed like the girl, the  _ kid _ , had thought he was weak and needed protection from the other ‘Big Bad Espada’. But no. That wasn’t what she thought. She told him what she thought. And now, he cared about her more than ever. 

It had worried him, sensing her reiatsu explode like it had. He had been worried that she had gotten hurt. Then, it had confused him to see her storm away into a garganta. 

Her mood had been at an all time low. No one had spoken to her ever since. His own worry and concern surprised him, he didn’t know he’d care this much. Two weeks ago, if someone had come up to him and told him that he’d be fretting over the feelings of some random kid, he’d have punched holes through their chest in an instant. 

“Grimmjow.” He was snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to look at Aizen who had raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you mind telling us what has your mind so occupied?”

Grimmjow growled low in his throat and opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off when a burst of reiatsu made him jump. He snapped his head over to the direction of the burst, seeing the others do the same. He practically leaped out of his seat, using his fastest sonido to go to its source. 

He knew that reiatsu, and the way it flickered weakly didn’t do anything to calm his nerves. 

Meanwhile, the others in the meeting room were just a step behind him. In all honesty, while they still didn’t trust the girl and didn’t get a good first impression from her, they had to admit that the child had... grown on them. Even Aizen. The child was respectful most of the time, and she was powerful as well. If she bothered enough, she would even help them with tasks, chores, and experiments.  The latter usually ended with explosions and unholy creatures running free.

Even after all the shit she had been through those last two weeks, she was still an innocent child in a way and they respected her for that. 

Grimmjow skidded to a stop in front of Hannah’s room and slammed open the door. Rushing inside, a pained sound brought him to the bathroom and the sight that he saw when he opened the door wasn’t a pretty one. 

There, on her knees with her head buried between her arms on the side of the tub, was Hannah. She was shivering and sweating profusely, limp against the side of the tub. It was a pathetic sight. One that would’ve made him kill any other arrancar as he had no use for a weak fracción. But with Hannah, he rushed to her, hurriedly but gently lifting her head to look at her face. 

He cursed out loud. Her skin was almost blazing hot. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Her lips were quivering, glistening with vomit, bile and spit. She sniffled, giving no indication that she knew Grimmjow was there. 

The panther picked her up to bring her out of the bathroom to where the others were waiting in the middle of her room. He laid her on the soft carpet, panicked. 

“The hell’s wrong with her, Szayel?!” He demanded an answer from the Octava. 

The man in question quickly kneeled on the floor, analysing the dazed arrancar thoroughly. “I have no idea but if I had to guess, I would say she’s having some serious form of heat exhaustion. Not fatal, but this can’t be very good. Could someone please call the hea—“ Szayel was cut off by a sharp gasp. 

The youngest of the group started writhing on the ground, breaths coming in desperate gasps as one hand came to claw at her neck and punch her chest. She choked every now and then, coughing up bile and blood. 

The Espada and shinigami froze as they stared at the whimpering child. As the child’s eyes slowly began to close, Grimmjow snapped out of his shock. 

“Someone do something, dammit!”

With a blink and an inward curse, Aizen did the unthinkable and kneeled down by the head of the unconscious but still whimpering and shivering fox. He placed his hands over her as they glowed green, resting them just above her head and chest, letting his kido heal whatever was ailing her. 

The others were frozen in shock. Aizen Sosuke was not the type of person to heal weak, powerless subordinates himself, especially not on his knees. He was also not the type of person to show concern for others, but there he was, face pinched with worry for the young girl on the ground. 

Gin was frowning along with Tousen and the other Espada showed their own concern as well. Even Ulquiorra had hints of concern cracking through his emotionless visage. 

A minute later, Hannah began to relax, breathing steadily in contrast to her earlier gasps of air. However, she was still shivering and sweating, skin still too hot to be normal. Aizen sighed. 

“This was all I could do. It seems that we’re going to have to cool her down the human way.” He stood up gracefully, dusting off his hakama as he looked at his subordinates. “Find a small pail of water, a cloth, ice packs and human medicine for coughs and fevers. I shall put up a barrier in case Hannah’s reiatsu explodes again. I do not need more of my army to die.” He turned to Grimmjow. “Place her on the bed, above the blankets. She does not need to be further heated up.” As he turned to leave with everyone else except Grimmjow, something stopped him in his tracks. Something that made his blood freeze. 

Grimmjow watched in horror as his fracción abruptly screamed in pain, fear, anger, frustration, and a whole bunch of other emotions that he couldn’t even begin to list. And just as abruptly as it began, the screaming stopped. 

Or well, the noise did. 

It was like someone switched on her mute button. She was screaming silently, slowly curling up into a ball as her hands flew to her ears. She began flinching and twitching in spastic movements, as if dodging something. She was shivering even harder now, teeth chattering. 

Grimmjow quickly scooped her up in his arms and laid her on her bed, never taking his eyes off of her. “What’re ya dumbasses doin just standin’ there? Get fucking moving!” He snarled without turning. He sighed tiredly and drooped, his voice becoming a meek whisper. “Please.” His hands clenched at the sheets as he glared at nothing. He felt completely useless, not being able to help her. The kid had really grown on him. He couldn’t let her die!

The others’ eyes widened as the proud, arrogant Sexta pleaded with them to hurry to help his fracción. One he had only known for two weeks when he had not batted an eyelash when his old fracción had died. 

Worried for the girl as well, they nodded and sonidoed to where they needed to go to obtain the items. The Living World.

Let’s hope that the shinigami aren’t stupid enough to try and stop nine out of the ten Espada when they enter the Living World. Because if they made Hannah suffer longer than necessary, there would be hell to pay.


	2. Trio Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah sneaks away to find Bel and Leo

Popping her head through the door of the meeting room, Hannah announced her presence with a sheepish smile. 

The occupants of the room turned to look at her and Aizen raised an eyebrow, a small quirk on his lips. “Is there something you need, Hannah?”

Hannah shook her head lightly, smiling softly at them. “Sorry for disturbing you guys but I just came to tell Grimmjow that I’m going out to train.” In her opinion, needing to tell him of her whereabouts was unnecessary but alas, they still didn’t trust her completely and Aizen liked to have tabs on all his subordinates. 

With a nod of his head and a feral grin spreading across his face, Grimmjow replied, “Sure thing, kid. Get stronger and try not to get yourself killed. Have fun!”

The other Espada murmured their ‘goodbye’s and ‘have fun’s as well while Aizen smiled. “Try to be back by dinner, Hannah.”

Said girl nodded, beaming. “I’ll try my best, Aizen!” She turned, running off and waving at them. “Bye, guys!”

As soon as they were out of sight, she sonidoed out of Las Noches and didn’t stop until she deemed she was far enough away from it. Stopping in the middle of nowhere (no duh, it’s _Hueco Mundo_ ), she created a garganta and, suppressing her reiatsu, stepped through. 

The arrancar landed softly in what seemed to be a park. An empty park, fortunately. She couldn’t sense any shinigami around. Well, any _unwanted_ shinigami at least. 

Taking a deep breath, she focused on her soul, changing what she was. Her wavy galaxy hair pulled itself into a ponytail and slowly changed into a dark brown colour, starting from the top. Meanwhile, her strikingly blue eyes bled into an onyx colour, her eyes still shining as bright as always. 

Her usual arrancar uniform changed as well, turning into a much more casual t-shirt, shorts, and flat silver sandals. She took out her necklace from her pocket and placed it around her neck, caressing the engraving. She smiled widely. She was human again. 

While it was nice to be in a body she was familiar with, she sighed in resignation as everything became blurry. Grumbling, she manifested her glasses and placed them on, watching as the world became clear. 

She looked around, searching for something, _someone_. Or a few someones. _Gods, I hope I’m right._ She prayed as she searched. As something alerted her senses, she grinned. She found them. Calling upon her shinigami powers, she shunpoed over to the place she sensed _their_ reiatsu. Urahara Shōten. 

~~~~~~

She had to admit, bursting through the doors of a shop which she _knew_ was highly protected and most likely being visited by other shinigami wasn’t one of her greatest ideas. But honestly, she couldn’t care less. Her friends were here! 

On the floor after running into—and subsequently breaking down—the door, Hannah watched as six zanpakuto were aimed at her neck. 

She looked up at the wielders slowly, trying to not look like a threat. In the shop, she saw Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai standing tensed at the back as well as Juushiro and Shunsui next to them with wary expressions and hands on their hilts. The ones’ with the swords around her neck were Toshiro, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo, all with varying levels of apprehension on their faces. 

She paid no heed to them however, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the two people behind Kisuke. Two people who were the same age as her. Two people who wore the same necklace as her. 

“Bel! Leo!” Hannah scrambled to her feet, not minding the zanpakuto pressed into her skin as she called upon her hierro to help her. 

Everyone froze, turning to two of the three youngest in the room. 

“Ysabel-chan, Cialeo-kun,” Kisuke called gently, fan covering his face. “Do you know this girl, perhaps?”

The blinding grins on their faces said enough and the six dropped their zanpakuto as Ysabel and Cialeo walked up to her.

“Hannay!” Ysabel exclaimed. “I knew you would be here too! Leo was doubtful at first but I knew you were here.”

Cialeo laughed sheepishly. “Err, yeah. I kinda didn’t believe this was all real at first either.”

“I’m just glad y’all are actually here.” Hannah smiled. She then turned to the other shinigami, bowing and saying, “Hello, my name is Hannah Develos. Nice to meet you guys!”

They all blinked before Ichigo asked, “Who are you? No—What are you?” He glared at me suspiciously. 

“I’m a shinigami like Bel and Leo.” It wasn’t like she was lying. She did have a shinigami form, just that she also had a human form, a quincy form, an arrancar form and an inner hollow. It was the truth, just not the full one. 

Byakuya spoke up, cold voice sounding much cooler in person. “Is what she speaks the truth, Revita, Matias?”

They nodded their heads vigorously. “Sure is, Byakuya.”

“Is there anyway you can prove your claim, Develos-san?” Juushiro chimed, smiling gently. 

“Yes, anything at all?” Shunsui added. 

It seemed like no one believed her. She didn’t blame them. She was in human form after all and she didn’t think they thought her earlier speeding was shunpo. It could’ve easily been sonido as well. She didn’t have a sword either. 

“Well, is there anywhere here I can show you my shikai? And please, call me Hannah.”

With his fan snapping shut, Kisuke smiled. “Follow me!”

Everyone went after him, following him down to his training grounds. They stood at the sides as she walked a safe distance from them. 

“I wonder what your zanpakuto’s like, Hannah! Mine and Bel’s are really cool!” Cialeo cupped his hands to tell her. 

Clearing his throat, Toshiro inquired, “Where even is your zanpakuto? It’s no where in sight.”

Hannah grinned. “Exactly. When my zanpakuto is sealed, it goes to a safe place. Up here.” She tapped her head with a finger, smirking at their shocked looks and Kisuke’s note taking. “Ready?”

She switched into her shinigami form in a flash, her outfit changing to the normal shihakusho. She grabbed the glossy blue cloth wrapped around her left arm and whipped it out. She lifted her arm and slowly spun it, getting faster and faster as the hilt started to materialise, a slowly growing vortex surrounding her. 

Soon, it had an approximately 10 meter radius and as the guard of her sword materialised, she spoke, “Silence,” the vortex seemed to recede into her as she made one huge swing. “Kaisōzō.” The huge curved blade appeared in a flash and as it completed another swing, the vortex shot out, creating a sonic boom and temporarily deafening anyone in a 2 mile radius. 

Hannah watched with glee as all the shinigami stumbled, hands covering their ringing ears. She manoeuvred the hilt of her zanpakuto into her hand as she placed the tip on the ground, leaning against it as she let the cloth flow. 

Her eyes were shining with poorly hid amusement. “So? How’s that for proof?”

Shaking his head, Renji glared and pointed his finger at me. “You,” he started, “are a brat.”

Snorting, she leaned her full weight on her zanpakuto as she guffawed, holding her stomach. 

Unbeknownst to her, Ichigo sensed something he didn’t like from her. 

“You’re an arrancar!”


End file.
